


Dinner For Two

by livwrites



Series: Scorose [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have some miscommunications to resolve at dinner.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Scorose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517966
Kudos: 10





	Dinner For Two

Rose estimated that she took about four hours to get ready that night.

She wanted everything to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

And while she knew, deep down, that what Scorpius would say wouldn't be dependent on how she looked, she wanted to stun him anyways.

Besides, focusing on getting her hair right gave her a momentary distraction from the giant nervous pit that was in her stomach.

It seemed all too soon that she glanced at the clock in her flat and saw that it was quarter after seven. Scorpius had said that he would meet her at seven thirty.

It hadn't seemed possible before, but the pit in her stomach seemed to grow even bigger as she waited for those fifteen minutes to pass. She'd never been so nervous before, and she wanted this so much that she felt it had to go well. She didn't know what she'd do if it didn't.

Last night had left her confused and anxious, and she wanted the tension to be resolved. She just wanted to know where she and Scorpius saw each other.

Okay, that was a lie. She did want to know that, but she also wanted Scorpius to feel the same way about her as she felt about him. And she also wanted to keep being able to take his clothes off. That too.

After what felt like an eternity, Scorpius flooed into her flat and brushed soot off his robes. He was, Rose noted, looking as nervous as she did, which was a sense reassuring to her. It felt as though he was hoping this would go well too. She hoped it meant that he was looking for the same thing she was.

“Ready to go?” he asked, sounding just as unsure of himself as Rose felt.

“Yes,” she said. Her tone matched his.

They Apparated to an upscale restaurant located just off Diagon Alley. Scorpius had apparently used some connections to get them a last minute reservation.

Once they were seated, Rose ordered herself a glass of wine, hoping that the alcohol would calm her nerves a bit. When it arrived she drank a large mouthful. It didn’t really help, and she didn’t want to be drunk. Just yet, anyways.

“So,” she said softly, “last night.”

“Last night,” Scorpius echoed.

Where to start?

“What was that? Going on?” Rose said.

Scorpius took a sip of his Firewhiskey before answering. “So you know that [firstname] Parkinson has been into me for a long time.” He was fiddling with his cutlery as he spoke.

“Yes,” Rose said. [firstname] Parkinson was the main reason why Rose had no idea what she and Scorpius were to each other. Parkinson had been all over Scorpius when they had all been at Hogwarts together. Rose had always thought that Scorpius had only half-heartedly been with her, as though he wanted something – or someone - else but was too afraid to make the move. She had always hoped that she was that someone else, but had never had the nerve to make a move and find out herself.

“Well, she was there when I first got to the party,” Scorpius said. “She had been hanging off some guy’s arm but immediately ditched him the second she saw me. It was kind of ridiculous.”

Rose was heartened to hear this.

“Anyways, she basically dragged me over to the corner where we would be out of earshot of everyone else. She said she wanted to talk about us.”

“About you?” Rose echoed.

“About us. In our later years at Hogwarts we were very casual. At the start we had both agreed that was just what we wanted.”

“Casual sex, no relationship,” Rose said.

“Right,” Scorpius said. He took another sip of Firewhiskey. “At some point in seventh year I guess she changed her mind and decided that she wanted a serious relationship. I never really did, but I found it hard to say no to her. My parents, in particular, weren’t as shitty as they had been back during their Hogwarts days – you obviously know that my dad used to be a literal Death Eater – but they still kind of wanted me to marry a pureblood from a ‘respectable’ family. Which Parkinson was. And her mother had been super close with my dad when they were at Hogwarts, and I know she fancied him.”

The server came to take their food orders. Rose ordered steak; Scorpius stuck to salad.

“So I basically had five people strongly suggesting that I date Parkinson. And I liked her, sure. But what I really wanted instead was to ask you out instead, but I wasn’t strong-willed enough to tell my dad that. I knew enough about the relations between my dad and your parents to feel like that wouldn’t really go over well.”

Rose nodded and finished her glass of wine. She was beginning to feel more hopeful. “You wanted me instead?”

“I did.”

Her heart leapt. It felt like it explained everything. The stares in class, across the Great Hall, in the library, on Prefect rounds.

“It was really only after I graduated Hogwarts that I really realized that I wasn’t happy with her at all,” Scorpius admitted, “and I kept thinking about you. So I broke up with her, and got my own place, and found out where you worked and then ‘happened’ to bump into you on your lunch break.”

Rose remembered that day. How she’d gone home feeling like a giddy hormonal teenager. How she’d been rather annoyed with herself for feeling so happy for bumping into Scorpius. How she had been absolutely thrilled when she started to regularly see Scorpius on her lunch breaks, and at how she’d been overjoyed when he had told her that he deliberately scheduled his lunch breaks so that they were at the same time as hers.

She was starting to feel a bit like a hormonal teenager herself now, and she realized that she really didn’t have a problem with it.

“And then last night we were all invited to that party hosted by the Puddlemere United captain,” Scorpius continued, “and I had heard that you were going and decided to go. I had no idea that she would be there; it didn’t really make any sense, because she had never really been interested in Quidditch at all.”

“More interested in male celebrities?” Rose suggested bitterly.

Scorpius shrugged. “Anyways, she said that she wanted the two of us to get back together. I refused, and she kissed me.”

“And that’s when I walked in,” Rose guessed. “And saw the two of you kissing, assumed the worst, and hexed you.”

“And that’s when you walked in,” Scorpius repeated. “And trust me, that was not how I planned for last night to go.”

“Well,” Rose said slowly, “there’s always the opportunity for a do-over.” She took a few bites of her steak, which had been sitting untouched in front of her for quite a few minutes while she and Scorpius had been talking.

“There is?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes,” Rose said, smiling, “there is.”

“Well, then,” Scorpius said, grinning, “I’ll take that opportunity. Although,” he said, pausing to consider, “maybe that’s kind of a moot point now, because I was going to ask you on a date with me.”

“Hmmm,” Rose said, pretending to think about it, as though it was something that required weighing of pros and cons before coming to a decision. She looked around at the dinner table, their meals, and the fancy restaurant they were at. “I suppose.”

Scorpius laughed. “You know,” he said, “I don’t know about your drink, but my Firewhiskey’s not all that good. I’ve got some that are much better at my place if you wanted to try them.”

Rose hoped that this would end up with the two of them in the same bed, with their robes strewn all over the floor.

She looked down at her glass. “Yeah, this isn’t as good as I thought it would be,” she said. It was, but she decided that going to Scorpius’s was better.

Scorpius paid for their food and they left, walking to the Apparition point outside of the restaurant to get to Scorpius’s flat.

He lived on the fourth floor of an old brick building in what appeared to be the penthouse suite. Rose was impressed by his apartment: tidy, organized, and filled with lots of books and very comfortable-looking furniture.

Rose flopped on the couch; Scorpius went into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses.

“This should be better than the other stuff I was drinking,” Scorpius said, pouring each of them ample glasses.

Rose took a sip of hers. “It’s delicious,” she said. “Where did you get this from?”

“My dad’s cellar,” Scorpius admitted. “He has quite a few bottles and I figured he wouldn’t miss any.”

“And has he?” Rose asked.

“Nope,” Scorpius said, gazing at her. “And if he does notice it’s gone I’ll just tell him that I was using it to attract a beautiful woman and he won’t care.”

Rose felt herself blushing. She stopped blushing when Scorpius kissed her.

Rose wasn’t really sure when they moved from the couch to the bed, and she wasn’t really sure when they took their clothes off either. She was too busy enjoying Scorpius. Either way, she found herself on her back, with Scorpius’s face buried between her legs and his tongue driving her wild.

“You know,” he said, raising his head to look at her, “this is much better than us both being confused.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Rose dragged his head back down until she finished.

“Unless you prefer being confused?” Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow. He flopped on the bed beside her.

“Nope,” Rose told him. She flipped Scorpius on his back and straddled him.

“Ah, good,” Scorpius joked, playing with her breasts, “now you get to do all the work.”

“You know,” Rose said, “I typically think of work as something that sucks.”

“Well, you can do that too, if you want.”

“Maybe later,” Rose said, considering for a minute. “We’ll see if you have enough energy for it.”

“You mean if you have energy for it?” Scorpius joked.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Scorpius sneezing.

“For fuck’s sake,” he said.

“Well,” Rose said dryly, “I don’t think that’s what Muggle sex books meant for you to do when they said to spice things up in the bedroom.”

“You read Muggle sex books?” Scorpius asked. Rose could see a glimmer in his eyes.

“No!” she protested. “Okay, I did when I was eight and happened upon my parents’ collection. But otherwise no!”

Scorpius looked disappointed about his lost opportunity to make fun of Rose but he recovered quickly. “And what else do Muggle sex books suggest you do to add spice? Please tell me you remember.”

“Well,” Rose mused, “I didn’t get very far into the book because my younger brother walked in on me reading it and tattled to my dad. That was an awkward conversation later, because my dad then had to give me the talk and… yeah.”

Scorpius burst out laughing at the mental image of Ron Weasley trying to tell Rose about sex. “But did the little bit of the book you did get to read tell you anything interesting?”

By this point Rose had tired and laid down beside Scorpius, with her head resting on his chest and her hand playing with his cock. “Different things,” she said idly. “Spanking, role-playing, costumes.”

“What kind of costumes?”

“Sexy costumes,” Rose said, “which, from what I understood from it, were just regular costumes but with most of it missing.”

“Ah,” Scorpius said, sounding like he didn’t understand it at all. It was very likely, Rose thought, that he just didn’t know where to start. “And the other stuff.”

Rose shrugged. “I think some people like other people being in charge in bed.”

“And what do you like?” Scorpius asked, his hands playing with one of Rose’s nipples.

“I’d like for your tongue to be on my clit again,” Rose said.

“I suppose I can do that,” Scorpius mused. “Can I get your tongue on my cock?”

“I suppose I can do that,” Rose said, parroting Scorpius. “Unless there’s something else you want more?”

“There isn’t,” Scorpius told her, “because this is much more than what I was hoping for this time last night.”

“But much better,” Rose said.

“But much better,” Scorpius agreed.


End file.
